


stuck with you

by louvregood



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvregood/pseuds/louvregood
Summary: In which Piper's a wimp, and Leo doesn't know how to say no.
Relationships: Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	stuck with you

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to name this after the Ariana and Justin duet, but you know what? It's kind of a bop so I'm not mad.
> 
> I'm not really in the headspace to write lately, considering our social climate and current events, but fluff is good for the soul, so!
> 
> I may have screwed up the tense a bit, and there might be typos, but again, not in a great headspace for writing right now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

“That was awful. Oh my god, that was _awful_.”

Leo hums, pretending not to notice just how much Piper’s voice was coated with horror. They’d just finished a horror movie of Piper’s choosing, and she looks like she deeply regrets her decision.

“Turn it off. The credit music is giving me the heebie-jeebies.”

Leo feels around for the remote under their shared blanket. He finds it and switches the channel to regular cable. SpongeBob reruns immediately lighten the mood.

Piper sighs in relief, covering her face with her hands. “That was the worst.”

He shrugs. “I don’t think it was that bad. Was good until the last thirty minutes. Everything just went downhill from there. A24’s made better.”

Piper looks at him in disbelief. “Are you seriously being a filmbro right now?” 

“I’m just _saying_ —“

She kicks him in the thigh with a socked foot. He grabs her ankle and yanks on it, Piper shrieking as she’s thrown backward onto the sofa. She takes the kicking to the next level, feet flying at him more aggressively, the blanket falling onto the floor. 

Leo shrieks then, possibly a bit higher then Piper, but it’s something he’d never admit to. “Watch it, Piper, you almost caught me in nuts. Holy shit!”

Piper’s face cringes in disgust. “Ew, don’t use that word.”

“Nuts? What the hell would you prefer I call them?”

“I would prefer you didn’t refer to them at all.” She leans over to pick up the fallen blanket and haphazardly throws it over their laps once more. 

“That movie. . .” she shudders. “I’m slightly traumatized.”

Leo snorts. “You’re the one who wanted to watch a horror film. We could’ve just watched Mean Girls like all the other basic bitches.”

“I’m no basic bitch.”

“You ordered Starbucks on Postmates earlier.”

“Leave me and my chai tea out of this.”

Leo rolls his eyes fondly, tossing the throw blanket off his lap and giving his limbs a good stretch. He may as well be a human firecracker with all the popping sounds his bones make. Piper laughs and makes a joke about him being old.

He catches a glimpse of his wrist-watch and groans when he sees the time. 12:37. He has an eight a.m. lab tomorrow and homework he hasn’t even started yet. Piper begged him to hang out and watch a scary movie with her and Leo doesn’t know how to say no.

He stands up, abandoning his spot on the sofa. “I’m gonna leave.”

Piper frowns. “What? Already?”

“I’ve been here since seven!” Leo says. “And I have lab tomorrow. And homework.”

Pipers frown deepens, displeased. “You can’t abandon me after we just watched that creepy ass movie.”

“Really, Pipes?”

The look Leo gives her is a mixture of amusement and disbelief. Piper shrugs, pulling her knees up to her chest and tucking her arms around them. Her socked toes peak out from under the throw blanket.

“You already have your backpack here,” she says. “I’ll just give you something to sleep in and a toothbrush. And you can work at my desk. C’mon! Please?”

Piper is giving Leo that Look. The one that he doesn’t know how to say no to. The same look that got him stuck here watching a creepy film with her in the first place.

Leo sighs, and Piper abandons her pouty expression for a cheesy smile before he can even say anything. She’s too powerful and she knows him too well.

“...I guess I’ll stay—“

“Yay!”

He shakes his head at himself. Pathetic.

“You’re sharing your bed with me.”

“Duh.” Piper tosses the blanket aside, stands up and takes his wrist in a firm grip, as if he might try to make a run for it. “C’mon, I’m forcing you to do my nighttime routine with me.”

Leo throws his head back, an exaggerated groan leaving his mouth as he’s tugged through Piper’s apartment.

Piper has shirt and sweats he can sleep in (“Oh my god, you had my Pokémon shirt this _whole_ time?) and fishes a brand new toothbrush from under the sink cupboard for Leo to use. He passes Piper up on her very extensive skincare routine, instead choosing to sit on the toilet lid and watch as she slathers a bunch of product onto her face. It’s funny, Leo thinks. Back in high school Piper couldn’t give a shit about beauty trends and looking presentable.Her skincare routine wasn’t more complex than warm water and bar soap, whenever she even remembered to wash her face. Now she refuses to go outside unless she’s wearing a good amount of SPF. Leo suspects her roommate of two years, Lacy, has something to do with it.

When that painstakingly long process is over, they brush their teeth side by side, cramped together in front of the sink.

Piper leans forward to spit toothpaste foam out. “This is like that one movie Lacy forced me to watch.”

Leo makes a noise of inquiry.

“The one with the cheerleaders,” Piper says, turning on the faucet.

Leo spits into the sink. “I have no clue what the hell you’re talking about.”

Piper rolls her eyes. “ _Forget_ it.”

They turn in for the night, moving into Piper’s room. It’s about the same amount of space Piper had in her shared dorm room when she still lived on campus, but at least now Leo could hang out and spend the night without having to worry about intruding on Lacy’s space.

Piper’s room certainly isn’t as neat or decorated as her roommates, but it’s undeniably a product of her personality. Her bed is unmade, and the wall above it is adorned with pictures of Piper’s friends and family, Leo’s face appearing the most. A pile of clothes rests in a lounge chair in the corner, dirty or clean Leo doesn’t know. On the nightstand next to her bed sits the lava lamp Leo gave her for her birthday a few years back.

Leo wastes no time in sitting himself at her desk and turning on the desklamp, pulling his textbook out of backpack.

Piper walks over to him. “You’re actually going to do homework?”

Leo grins bemusedly, flipping the text open to the bookmarked page. “Uh, yeah?”

She peers over his shoulder, eyes widening in disbelief. “What the hell class is _that_ for?”

“Computational Methods.”

“That looks like a different fucking language.”

“Guess that makes me trilingual.”

“Shut up,” Piper comments, abandoning him and flopping onto her bed.

Leo shakes his head, choosing not to reply. He’ll get this finished faster without quipping back and forth with her.

It only takes him half an hour, and when he checks the time on his watch he sees it’s nearing 2 a.m. He groans, slamming the book closed and shoving it back into his backpack.

“Finished?”

He jumps, not having realized Piper was still awake. She’s cooped up in bed, phone in hand, propped up against her turtle pillow pet she named Wade.

“Yeah.” He stands and stretches his stiff arms over his head, grimacing at the absurd popping of his joints for the second time tonight. Piper stifles a laugh. He points a finger at her in warning. “Watch your mouth, McLean”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You were going to, though.”

“Got me there.”

Leo tuts at her, and ambles his way over to bed. “Where do you want me?”

Piper immediately cackles at the innuendo, rolling over into the mattress with laughter. Leo cannot stand her.

“Bitch, I will leave your wimpy ass here. Don’t think I won’t.”

Piper moves over toward the wall, still giggling. “You get the end the bed, so if a demon drags you to hell I can watch and laugh.”

Leo grumbles as he gets into bed next to her, laying his head on her pillow pet. Piper immediately wraps an arm around his torso and throws a leg over his hip.

“Um, _excuse me_ ,” Leo says, affronted. “Why do you get to be the big spoon?”

“Oh, my bad! Do you wanna be the big spoon? Wanna cosplay as a backpack, _munchkin_?”

Oh, that’s it.

Leo sits up, prepared for war. He reaches for the pillow pet and swings it at Piper’s head. She shrieks in protest.

“We are the same height!” He emphasizes each word with a smack to her face. Piper throws her arms over her head to protect herself.

“Ah!” she exclaims. “No, no, no! Not Wade the Turtle!”

Leo gets on his knees and presses Wade the Turtle into her face, pretending to smother her. Piper’s cackling is muffled, and she weakly kicks her legs out in an attempt to fight back.

Once Leo thinks she’s had enough, he removes Wade from her face. Piper dramatically gasps for air. 

Leo returns the pillow pet to its place under his head. “Next time you call me _short_ , make sure you put ‘king’ after it, wack ass hoe.”

That sends Piper into another spiral of laughter. Leo thinks they’re lucky that Lacy is out of town on a sorority trip, else she’d definitely have it in for the two of them right now.

Leo burrows under the comforter. “Alright, I’m going to bed for real now.”

“Boo, you whore,” Piper says.

They settle down after that. Leo asks if she wants him to turn off the lava lamp, and Piper fiercely objects. He chuckles to himself, knowing she’s definitely rattled after watching that stupid movie.

Piper returns to her big spoon position, despite Leo’s earlier objection. He doesn’t really mind that much, and finds comfort in Piper’s warm embrace.

They lay in silence for a long while, and just when Leo begins to doze off, Piper remarks:

“If I see a ghost child chilling in the corner of the ceiling, I’ll throw myself out the window headfirst like that motherfucker in the movie did.”

Not if Leo throws her ass out the window himself. “Go to bed, Piper.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @blackgwenstacy


End file.
